Une semaine en Enfer
by Toxic Obscurity
Summary: Hibari se comporte étrangement...Est-ce que Mukuro y est pour quelque chose?Est-ce qu'Hibari s'est fait enlevé par des martiens?Ou alors c'est juste un pari stupide de Mukuro?Bref, Hibari craque son slip et c'est de la faute de Mukuro. PAUSE FINIE \o/
1. Le début de l'enfer

**Encore une connerie sortie de ma tête~ J'ai de ces idées parfois... Bref, ce truc bizarre est ... bizarre. Ca se passe après la bataille des anneaux et avant l'arc du futur. Ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas mourir à cause d'une overdose de bêtise. Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui pourraient traîner. **

**Si vous avez des défis, réclamations, questions, ma messagerie vous est ouverte. Ou sinon par review pour les anonymes~**

**Bref, enjoy! **

* * *

Hibari Kyoya était une personne normale, en dehors des combats. Il vivait, buvait, mangeait comme tout être vivant normalement constitué. Il lui arrivait aussi d'avoir soudainement soif pendant la nuit. Hibari Kyoya se dirigeait donc vers sa cuisine, à deux heures du matin. Il aurait pu réveiller Kusakabe, mais ce dernier avait besoin de sommeil pour être efficace et il pouvait très bien faire ça lui même. Mais pourquoi n'allait-il pas dans la salle de bain à coté de sa chambre ? Nous parlons d'Hibari Kyoya, tout de même.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant dans la cuisine, fut l'atmosphère étrange, lourde, qui régnait. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et se servit sa boisson. En y réfléchissant bien, la sensation pesante qu'il ressentait lui était plus ou moins familière. Quand était-ce déjà ? Ah, oui, quand il _l_' avait combattu.

-Rokudo Mukuro, dit-il en rangeant sa tasse dans l'évier.

De la brume emplit la pièce et le rire si caractéristique de l'illusionniste se fit entendre. Lorsque son corps se matérialisa enfin, le manieur de tonfa ne lui adressa aucun regard.

-Kufufu... Tu m'avais repéré ?

Le gardien du nuage daigna enfin se tourner vers lui, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment discret.

Il se rendit à l'étage et stoppa sa progression devant une porte. L'illusionniste, qui le suivait, s'arrêta lui aussi.

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas m'accompagner au toilette ?

-Kufufu... Non, à moins que tu veux que je te _la_ tienne ?

Sans répondre, le propriétaire des lieux entra et ressorti quelques minutes plus tard. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, toujours suivit par son « invité ». Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux hommes se couchèrent sur le lit, double, heureusement.

-On va jouer à un jeu, tu me réveilles et je te mord à mort. Je précise que le bruit d'une feuille qui tombe peut me réveiller.

-Kufufu... Tu n'es pas drôle Kyoya...

-Pourquoi ris-tu, alors ?

La question resta sans réponse et le japonais commençait doucement à somnoler. Mais il fut bien vite sortit de sa torpeur par l'italien.

-Kyoya, faisons un pari ! Lança, enthousiaste, le guardien de la brume .

Intrigué, son homologue du nuage se releva en position assise. Il l'invita, d'un regard, à développer son idée.

-Pendant une semaine, tu devras te comporter normalement avec tout le monde. Ne pas mordre à mort tout ce qui bouge, ne pas traiter tout ce que tu juges faible d'« herbivores », sans oublier les marques de politesse, bonjour, au revoir, etc. Et si tu gagnes, tu pourras me combattre autant de fois que tu le voudras, quand tu le voudras !

Haussant les sourcils, en se demandant si l'ananas était sérieux, Hibari réfléchit. S'il acceptait et gagnait, il pourrait se battre avec l'illusionniste quand il le souhaiterait. Par contre, il devrait se comporter « normalement ». Et supporter les groupes d'herbivores sans pouvoir les mordre à mort.

Que devait-il choisir ? Accepter, passer pour un schizophrène échappé de l'asile pendant une semaine pour pouvoir combattre l'ananas ou refuser, passer pour un lâche, mordre à mort cet herbivore en pleine nuit et réveiller toute la ville?

En même temps, le chef du comité de discipline se demandait si l'italien ne se foutait pas de sa gueule. Quoique c'était bien son genre de faire des paris débiles pour s'amuser. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Le gardien de la brume n'avait pas préciser ce qu'il y gagnerait lui si Hibari perdait. Cétait louche !

-Et si tu gagnes ?

Mukuro écarquilla les yeux en entendant la question que lui posait son vis-à-vis. Il aurait du le savoir, le nuage était intelligent.

-Kufufu... Tu envisages donc ta défaite ?

-Non, mais je trouve ça très louche.

-Kufufu... Tu devras m'accorder une faveur...

-Quel genre de faveur ?

-Je n'en sais encore rien, mais tu devras faire ce que je te demanderais.

-De toute façon, je ne perdrais pas. J'accepte !

-Le pari commence à partir de... Maintenant !

En prononçant ses mots, l'illusionniste s'était rapproché de l'autoproclamé super-héros protecteur de Namimori et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Kufufu... Bonne nuit, Kyoya.

Encore choqué par le geste de son invité, Hibari ne chercha pas plus loin et se recoucha.

-Bonne nuit... Mukuro.

* * *

**Review? *n'ieux de chat potté***


	2. Mars attack!

**Hey, c'est re-moi! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour(ou pas). Bref, un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, plaira. **

**Et mettez des review's, que vous aimiez ou non, que je n'écrive pas pour rien~~ Et puis, peut-être que l'auteur arrêtera d'avoir la flemme devant tant de motivation de ses chers lecteurs! **

**Je remercie Metempsychosis-chan qui a mis la première(et seule) review!**

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Hibari eut le loisir d'observer le visage endormi de Mukuro. Il était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il ne souriait pas comme un clown enragé. Il se surprit à sourire niaisement. Sourire qui se fana quelque peu lorsque l'illusionniste ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour, Kyoya.

-Bonjour... Mukuro...

Prononcer le prénom de l'ananas lui écorchait la bouche. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de familiarité.

Lorsqu'il voulu se lever, le chef du comité comprit que quelque chose clochait. Décidément, depuis que l'illusionniste était arrivé, tout allait mal... Bref, lorsqu'il voulu se lever, il remarqua enfin les bras de son invité autour de sa taille... Et les siens autour du cou de l'autre. Il se dégagea prestement en sentant ses joues chauffées.

-Oya, oya... Kyoya serait-il gêné ?

-Non... Pas du tout.

Il laissa le bleuté en plan avec ses questions pour aller prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre pour s'habiller, l'autre était déjà en bas. Il le rejoignit pour déjeuner sous le regard étonné de Kusakabe.

-Bonjour, Hibari.

-Bonjour, Kusakabe.

Ce dernier fut encore plus étonné quand son chef adoré (secrètement) lui répondit. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être bien réveillé. Mais il fut carrément choqué quand Hibari se mit à parler sans injurier ou frapper Mukuro.

-Je suppose que tu as rejeté les appels de Sawada Tsunayoshi... Il t'a appelé une dizaine de fois hier pour te dire que tu allais devoir m'héberger le temps que je trouve un appartement. Puisque Kokyo Land était assez vieux, une partie s'est effondrée et nous n'avons pas pu rester. Chrome vit chez les Sasagawa, Chikusa et Ken restent chez Yamamoto Takeshi. Et moi, ici. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Du moment que tu restes calme et n'enfreins pas les règles. Tu vas aller au lycée de Namimori en attendant. Comme ça, je pourrais te surveiller. Même si je suppose que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'aller à l'école.

-Oya, mais j'y comptais bien. Moi aussi, je veux te surveiller.

Kusakabe allait se surprise en surprise. Hibari lui avait dit bonjour, il parlait normalement à Mukuro sans le frapper et il permettait à ce dernier de vivre chez lui pour une durée indéterminée. Cette journée allait être longue, il le sentait...

...

8h10. Il était 8h10. Pourquoi Reborn ne l'avait-il pas réveillé plus tôt ? Quelle question, c'était Reborn... Bref, il lui restait 20 minutes pour se laver, s'habiller, déjeuner et aller à l'école.

Tant pis pour la douche, il s'habilla prestement et descendit. Il lui restait 10 minutes. Il devait faire vite ! Son déjeuner ayant disparu, il prit rapidement un toast grillé et courut jusque la sortie où Yamamoto et Gokudera l'attendait.

-Judaime ! Dépêchons-nous !

-On va se faire mordre à mort, ah ah ah !

-HIIIE ! C'est pas le moment de rire !

* * *

Au même moment, à l'entrée du lycée de Namimori :

Hibari examinait les élèves en compagnie de Mukuro, qui portait l'uniforme du comité de discipline. C'était une sorte d'autorisation de manquer les cours. Mukuro pouvait rester en permanence avec lui et donc il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à sa chère Namimori.

-Sasagawa Ryohei.

-EXTRÊME BONJOUR, HIBARI !

Tous les élèves au alentour priaient pour que le président du club de boxe survive. Il se ferait sûrement mordre à mort pour avoir crier ou parler aussi familièrement à Hibari.

-Ta chemise dépasse de ton pantalon, veille à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus. Et baisse le volume quand tu parles, s'il te plaît.

« S'il te plaît... »

« 'il te plaît ...»

« te plaît... »

La gardien du soleil ressemblait actuellement à une truite, ou n'importe quel autre poisson. Hibari Kyoya, chef du comité de discipline, connu pour son EXTRÊME indélicatesse, le priait poliment, lui, Sasagawa Ryohei, EXTRÊME président du club de boxe, de remettre sa chemise dans son pantalon et baisser le volume d'un cran, sans le mordre à mort ?

Mukuro, lui, retenait son fou rire. Le gardien du nuage respectait les conditions du pari à la lettre. Et voir l'extrême braillard en mode poisson en manque d'air était vraiment drôle. Le chef du comité de discipline devait être du même avis, puisqu'un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Tout le monde retenait sa respiration, les sourires du préfet promettaient le plus souvent milles souffrances. Sasagawa écoperait d'une retenue ou se verrait obliger de quitter le club...

-Ne reste pas là, tu bouches le passage.

-Extrême... B-bonne journée... Hi-Hibari...

* * *

Plus que deux minutes ! Et ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié du chemin !

-On va pas y arriver, pleurnicha le boss Vongola.

-Fais-le avec ta dernière volonté, Dame-Tsuna !

PAN ! (l'auteure aime les onomatopées...)

-REBORN ! J'ARRIVERAIS AU COLLEGE A L'HEURE AVEC MA DERNIERE VOLONTE !

Sur ces mots, il empoigna ses deux camarades et traça en direction de l'école. Malheureusement, la sonnerie retentit juste avant qu'ils n'entrent.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, vous êtes en retard.

-HIIIE ! Hibari-San, n-nous-

-Ah ah ah, yo, Hibari ! Salua le joueur de baseball

-Enfoiré ! Touches pas au Judaime ! Hurla l'autoproclamé bras droit du dixième

-Une heure de retenue. Allez en cours, dépêchez-vous .

-Je t'ai dis de p- Hein ?

-G-Gokudera-kun... Allons en classe...

-Ah ah aaaah...

Une fois arrivé en classe, nos trois compères s'affalèrent sur leur bureau. Le professeur étant malade, ils avaient une heure de fourche. Ils étaient en retard et ils ne s'étaient pas fait mordre à mort... Est-ce que Hibari se serait fait enlevé par des extraterrestre ? Ou pire... Est-ce qu'Hibari usait de substances illicites ?

* * *

Dans le bureau du préfet.

Mukuro était littéralement plier en deux. Il s'était retenu jusque la salle de réception. Dès qu'il était entré, il s'était affalé sur le canapé, tandis que le préfet s'installait sur son fauteuil.

-Tais-toi deux minutes, s'il te plaît. J'ai du travail.

-Kufufu...fufu... Mais c'était vraiment... fufufu... Trop tordant...

-Mais oui, mais oui.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Kyoya, lança Mukuro, qui avait enfin fini de se tordre de rire sur le canapé.

-Si je ne finis pas maintenant, je devrais remplir ça à la maison... Et je sais d'avance que j'aurai la flemme.

-Oya, Kyoya serait-il humain ? D'accord, d'accord, je me tais ! Repose cette chaise ! Je vais visiter...

Mukuro sortit donc afin de ne pas se ramasser une chaise dans la tronche, lancée par Hibari, evidemment.

-Et ne casse rien ,surtout, prévint ce dernier.

L'illusionniste frissonna en entendant le ton faussement innocent du manieur de tonfa.


	3. Le re-début de l'Enfer (ou pas)

**Ouais, je l'avais dit sur mon profil pour ceux qui ont vu, je suis de retour, avec un nouveau pc (qui lâchera pas je l'espère) et mon imagination farfelue pour vous servir~ ****J'avais plus d'idée donc je réécris tout en modifiant pour pouvoir écrire la suite. J'avais déjà le chapitre 3, avant, mais j'ai perdu TOUUUUUT mes fichiers. Mon style a un peu changé aussi, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ._. **

**à Miri : Ne pleure plus, je suis là ~ Tu verras, ces "histoires" ne sont pas finies :D **

* * *

La vie est injuste. Et Murphy a très bien défini la notion d'injustice. Tout ce qui peut ne pas fonctionner ne fonctionne pas. Lorsqu'on dit que rien ne pourrait être pire, ça l'est toujours. . Et surtout, c'est quand on est bien installé ou bien au chaud sous les couettes qu'on a envie d'un truc qui se trouve loin. Par loin, comprendre : qui n'est pas assez proche pour être attraper en tendant le bras.

Présentement, Hibari Kyoya, terrrrrible – avec plein de -r parce que ça accentue la chose – préfet en chef du comité de discipline de Namimori (High School, mais ces deux derniers mots sont quelque peu accessoire) expérimentait cette fameuse et célèbre et très vraie loi de Murphy.

Notre chef armoire à glace - on va l'appelé comme ça, parce que même s'il n'a pas la carrure, il a le caractère d'un frigo au fin fond de la banquise – était tranquillement en train de dormir, lorsqu'une feuille d'arbre qui passait par là se posa sur son appui de fenêtre.

J'ai oublié de le préciser : il est 3 heure du matin.

Donc, Hibari qui faisait dodo comme un bien-heureux fut réveillé par une feuille d'arbre – dit comme ça, ça fait très con, mais c'est véridique - et, cette feuille, si elle avait pu ressentir la douleur, aurait été mordue à mort.

Notre tête pas très blonde et surtout pas très réveillée se mit à réfléchir. Au beau milieu de la nuit. Ça risquait d'être dangereux. Parce que oui, Hibari le terrrrrible n'est pas du matin. Et réfléchir quand on vient de se réveiller, c'est mauvais. Pour qui ? Allez savoir...

Profitons de son état pour nous infiltrer, en bonnes stalkeuses (excusez-moi, messieurs, s'il y en a) professionnelles que nous sommes, dans ses pensées.

_Je maudis pour 40 génération cette putain de feuille... Et aussi cette capacité que j'ai a entendre tout et n'importe quoi, surtout quand je dors. Je suis maudit, sérieux. Hu, maintenant que je suis réveillé, je vais plus savoir me rendormir. Merde. Un jour, je mordais à mort tous les végétaux de cette planète. Et les herbivore._

_..._

_Merde, si y'a plus d'herbivores y'a plus de bouffe pour les carnivores. _

_..._

_Oh, on se bouffera entre nous._

***cours partout avec un panneau WARNING DANGER NUCLÉAIRE*** Courrez, chères lecteuses. Et lectureurs si lectureurs il y a !

Quand je vous disais que ça allait être dangereux.

Hibari le Terrrrrible descendit les escaliers afin de se rendre dans la cuisine, en quête d'un quelconque liquide pour étancher sa soif. L'atmosphère régnant le dissuada d'aller plus loin. Déjà, une silhouette fit son apparition !

_Un Stalker Sauvage apparaît ! _

_Stalker Sauvage utilise dissimulation-dans-la-brume-de-la-cuisine ! (Ceux qui remettent en cause ma super logique sortent par là =[ ] Merci)  
_

_Hibari Kyoya utilise science infuse (ou super esprit de déduction) _

- Rokudo Mukuro...

* * *

**Je le redis, j'adore les défis, donc par review ou message, envoyez-moi vos demandes de pairing, phrases à caser, etc. Luv' ya, all *-* **


End file.
